nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Hearth
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name:' Hearth 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' iHearthy 'Nickname (optional)' Hearthy 'Age' 22 'Date of Birth' 31/10/184-AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6ft 3in 'Weight' 200 'Blood Type' 0+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Tattoo sleeves on both arms Burns and scars all over his body mainly his back and torso 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality:' Hearth is viewed as many things, Such as.. A psycho, A freak, A disgrace, A demented individual, A humorous person, A mean person, A scary person, A shy person, A flirt. The only people who know hearth for who he really is, Would be his closest friends... Thoe he has less then a handfull. All of his friends tend to think he's to psychotic for them to be around, They think he would murder them at any moment he had so they always had there eyes focused on him whenever he would be near them or talking with them. Hearth will always try skipping out on tabs when it comes to getting noodles at a little cart or grabbing a drink. He will always talk to something whether it's a tree or a baby. No one ever wondered why he has crazy mood swings for one moment he is very hyper and then another moment he wants to kill something. He never thought of anyone as a relative to where he would protect them with his life. Something about Hearth is that he tends to get lost in his own imagination from time to time and he would tell people all these different things that he would want to discover when people had no idea what he was talking about. Some people tend to under estimate hearth and his tactics whether there just Absurd or really dumb, But he will always have another tactic up his sleeve if the one he planned has failed 'Behaviour:' Hearth is a wreckless maniac, He always is the one to start the fight with people and never has any regret doing so. He is always chatting or doing something productive rather than being calm or mellow. He tends to drink a lot and smoke to. Some think he is a deranged psychopath but some think he is the nicest person ever. Hearth just goes with his own flow and mood, Something about him is that you'll never know what to expect when you come face to face with him. 'Nindo (optional)' "Is it fighting time already?" "This'll be interesting" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuga 'Ninja Class' Jounin 'Element One' '' Earth'' 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) 'Weapon of choice' Chakra Blades 'Strengths' Taijutsu, Speed, Learning Speed, Strength, 'Weaknesses' Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Chakra colour' Grey 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Projectile Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):15 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 5 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):2 Chakra Blades Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):Foot Blades: (1per foot) ' ' Total:65 Total: 'Jutsu List' Gentle Fists Palm Bottom Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Haze Clone Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique 'Allies' Amegakure, Kagato Uzumaki 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals 'Background Information' Hearth got his name from where he was born. At an early age he began training with his brother whom he didn't get to spend a lot of time with before the accident that involved his brother, mother, father, and sister. He was training one night deep in the forest when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from his home as he ran to it he saw that his home had been engulfed in flames, Because hearth was such a young boy he had no idea what to do so he immediately ran into the burning home trying to find any form of life inside it. He had no luck finding his parents or brother and sister so as he went back outside with severe burns on his arms and leg. He awakened the next morning to be scene laying right outside the home that was now reduced to ash, Still burned he managed to get up still unable to figure out what had happened as he began to wander away from the wreckage he stumbled upon a carivan going down the road as he tried getting closer to it he had fallen onto the road behind them. As he watched it getting farther and farther away he felt something on his back then it raised him into the air, He had no idea what was happening when really it was an older hyuga woman who had picked him up and carried him along with the carivan. Hearth had no idea what to expect until he was brought into a village where he and his wounds were taken care of. He had thought they were doing a form of moving that he had never thought about so he continued to train every day till he had grown older. Skipping ahead a few years it was a nice cool night and all the children in the village had on different outfits including some paper made masks, Hearth was seen wearing an all black robe with a skull painted on his face, Some of the kids thought he was creepy because of the kind of humour he was trying to share with them so he was wandering alone around the village until he had heard older men talking about him saying who he is and what clan he represented. Hearth had no clue what they were talking about so he went to the men looking at them remaining quiet as they noticed him they stopped talking and gave him a bad look then walked away from him muttering words under there breathe. Hearth walked back to the woman that had been taking care of him and asked to be told what everyone knew about him, She simply nodded her head and began explaining that he was the only one left in his little village that had been around the hyugas had abandoned him because they had the feeling that he had very bad evil inside of him when he was younger. As Hearth understood what the woman meant he began to not worry about it (which was bad.), As he was getting older he began to get into more trouble when it came to other kids in his classes to stealing from the markets. Hearth seemed to always half trouble wherever he went. One day as he was seventeen he heard people talking about this village where it was only ruthless people and thiefs, This sparked Hearth's attention as he began to ask around for a way to get to it until he finally asked a gaurd and the gaurd smacked him across the face saying he was a fool for ever speaking such a thing. Hearth got furious at that and decided to try and fight the gaurd. Within the moment the gaurd had fallen but Hearth didn't realise that he had killed the gaurd and was shocked, As more of the gaurds decided to go in to subdue him or execute him for the death of the gaurd he killed two out of the four in the process before barely escaping the village. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))